


共感/Sense Sharing

by cloudyyyyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: All咕哒, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyyyyyy/pseuds/cloudyyyyyy
Summary: 设定为咕哒子（立香）和咕哒君（藤丸）同时存在的迦勒底。《迦勒底医疗室诊断记录》P0094：……针对两位藤丸立香（Female/Male）的共感现象，实验数据表明两人共享的感官多为体感，与情绪的关联性较小。响应值与两人相距的距离成负相关，灵子转移后两变量不存在线性关系。不建议两人同时进行灵子转移。《迦勒底模拟装置工作日志》P5185：……九月二十一日，藤丸（M）的存在坐标于模拟装置内消失，立香（F）与从者冈田以藏登入装置并探查原因。PS：脑洞奇特，性癖微妙。
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ooku Jochu (Fate/Grand Order), Male Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ooku Jochu (Fate/Grand Order)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 记忆唤醒之法

……针对两位藤丸立香的共感现象，六组对比实验的数据均表明两人共享的感官多为体感，与情绪的关联性较小。响应值与两人相距的距离成负相关，灵子转移后两变量不存在线性关系。

不建议两人同时进行灵子转移。

初步推测由于两人的魔力波动频率相同，一方振幅骤然增大会导致另一方的魔力共振。现在尚无足够数据支持该假说。

——《迦勒底医疗室诊断记录》P0094

骤雨中的陋巷一片泥泞。西洋靴踩进湿泥里又艰难拔出，发出咕唧咕唧的脚步声，与密密的雨声一同，在狭长而破陋的小巷里回响。

天空是铅灰色的，沉沉地压在街道两侧陋屋薄薄的屋顶上。看起来并不牢靠的木墙与檐下略显破败的灯笼在风雨中摇摇欲坠。这里是千住一带相当有名的暗花巷，手头并不宽裕或者厌恶吉原大篱的繁杂规矩的寻芳客，往往会选择造访此处。

失去了夜色与脂粉香遮掩的花街的后巷，在白日里本就是一片空寂，在骤雨与如同滚滚黑水般的泥泞下，更是阒无人影。

艳红的栏杆与檐下的装饰让人隐隐能够联想到入夜后的香艳与繁华，然而路上的泥泞与日光下无处遁形的破败，相形之下使人觉得更加难以忍受。二楼夜里供狎客赏看游女的窗口关得严严实实。如蛛网般发散出去的岔路边，有一个卷起下摆躲着雨的女郎，她露出的双脚满是泥泞，她对着路过的两人毫不关心，只是用毫无生气的眼神看着灰色的天空。

然而，入夜后这些看起来像是已经死掉的女人便会打扮得花枝招展，破败和腐臭被女人的娇笑声与脂粉味掩盖住。这迷宫般的小巷，既是寻欢作乐的歌舞场，也是刽子手最喜爱的狩猎场。

出来买女人的猎物被酒色熏染得迟钝，它们的脖颈就会因为毫无防备而变得异常柔软。捕猎的时候，刽子手有时甚至不需要拔出他的刀。

建立契约后共享的梦境中，猎物过于凄惨的尸体，与这个颓败而艳丽的花街后巷微妙地重合起来。

“——。”

立香的脚步稍稍一顿。

领路的英灵十分敏锐地回过头，看到她伫立不前，开口催促着，语气粗鲁又暴躁，“喂，你傻站着发什么呆？快跟上。”

“啊……嗯。”立香仿佛才回过神，应了一声。

模拟装置中的这副炼狱般腐臭的花街景象，和百年前记忆中的分毫不差，愈发衬得身处其中的女魔法师光鲜整洁得多么突兀虚假。浅粉色的行灯袴边齐整地垂坠在麂皮的靴面上，在污泥与雨水中前进许久，竟然一滴泥水都没有染上。

以藏有点不自在地将手背上无意间溅上的泥点悄悄蹭到自己深青色的裤裙上，“啧……你这副装扮又是怎么回事？”

“……唔，这个吗？” 立香拢了拢围在肩上看起来相当眼熟的木棉围巾，露出极其乖巧的微笑，“当然是和以藏先生的搭成一对啦。”

“……嘁！”

仿佛被那光芒刺痛般，幕末的年轻英灵露出过于刻意的嫌恶表情，干脆利落地转回身继续往前走。他微微弓起的脊背如同利刃般破开绵密如织的雨幕，毫不迷惘地在迷宫般的街巷里前行。

“——、呼……”

见他转过头去，立香将掩住口鼻的围巾稍稍拉下，将雨中的凉风带走一些脸颊上的热度。

身体深处向上涌起阵阵燥热。长久得不到魔力的补给，使得这份热度开始隐隐作痛。从失去踪迹的藤丸那侧传递过来的这份不适，足以说明对方正处于魔力几近干涸的境地。立香不由得开始担心起来。

——在模拟装置中坐标消失，简直和在迦勒底里迷路一样匪夷所思。

几次深呼吸后，立香将那股不属于自己的燥热压下去，默不做声地跟上以藏的步伐。Assassin的脚步极轻极快，身披的深色羽织几乎要悄无声息地融进这个破败阴沉的背景中，立香不过一个晃神，深青色的身影便消失在岔路的尽头。

“……啊。”

下一瞬间，那抹身影又重新出现在拐角处。以藏不耐地用朱红的刀鞘“咚咚”敲着手边在风雨中觳觫不已的木墙，表情凶恶，“你怎么又在发呆？快跟上来！”

“……来了。”

或许是得益于Assassin的职阶特性，以藏在如同蛛网般分岔繁多的、黑泥沟般的小巷中以平稳的步伐前行，仅在每次拐弯时微微一顿，仿佛在确认身后的御主的位置。

立香对这位英灵选择的路线深信不疑，一路沉默地小跑着跟随。

缓缓加强的共感作用表明她与藤丸的距离正不断缩短。共享的五感从最初只是模糊朦胧的燥热，随着两人距离的拉近，开始增添无数的细节。

最为鲜明的、是触觉。

有冰冷的指腹拂过脊背，划过腰眼，往更加敏锐私密的部位暧昧地探进去。两腿之间的肌肤满是粘腻而濡湿的触感，不知是源于哪里的液体不停地流下，如同正在失禁般的不适感萦绕在腰身周围。

有柔软的双唇轻轻在侧颈的皮肤吮吸着，冰凉的呼吸吹拂在后颈。胸前停留有谁的双唇，薄软的舌尖拨弄着乳首，齿列轻轻咬合拉扯，有温热的液体流了出来。

身体的深处被细长的手指小心地撑开，粗糙的指腹在内壁上摸索着。下腹正在空虚地发热，在更深处正等待着粗鲁的造访。

——要命了。

空虚与焦躁生生扼住了立香的咽喉，后腰传来的尖酸与酥麻使她的头皮阵阵发麻。她咬住自己的舌尖，一声不吭，驱使着变得沉重的双足，尽力继续行走。

两人一前一后，绕过最后一个小弄的转角，不远处便出现了一处小小的茶馆。没有艳丽的红墙与华美的纸灯，仅仅拢着素雅的白布作为装饰。二楼的小窗敞开一半，属于藤丸的魔力波动正从那里传来。入口的纸灯上写着茶馆的名字：菖蒲。

“啧，居然在阴子茶馆里……”以藏咋舌。他将掌心按上刀柄，指腹难耐般摩挲着其上鲛皮交叠的纹路，跃跃欲试，“怎么样，立香？要不要直接杀进去？我觉得这主意非常不错哦。”

立香没有回答。她踉跄地退后一步，脱力般地将后背抵在拐角一家宿驿的墙上。拢在肩上的棉围巾被她的汗水洇出一圈深色的水渍。

“……？你怎么回事？”等不到回答的以藏后知后觉地转过身，皱着眉头去抓她的肩膀，不满地说，“敌人就在前面，你居然这时候掉链子吗？”

立香的手指轻轻圈住了英灵伸过来的手腕。

禁锢的力道很微弱，也很缓慢，不知为何，以藏那只斩落过诸多头颅的手腕却没能挣开。扣在左腕上的手指柔软又火烫，像是温柔的火舌舔上皮肤的一瞬间。

“……我不能再向前走了。”立香轻轻地拉拉英灵的手腕，示意对方靠近一点。她深深吸了口气，忍耐着喉底干呕的感觉，“帮我一个小忙，以藏先生？”

这是共感作用下，立香能保持神智的最短距离。

藤丸那被改造过、过于敏感的身体于立香而言是一把双刃剑。在细致而强烈的触觉之上，嗅觉、听觉和视觉也开始逐渐同步。

……甘甜的紫烟，在装饰艳丽的小间内弥漫开来。衣着华美，肌肤冷白的女官们簇拥着窗边身形高大的黑武者。沉重坚硬的盔甲下，对方是否具有人形都难以判别。

金属包覆的黑色手掌遥遥地向枕边的文卷匣一指。身边的女官发出银铃般清脆的娇笑声，从匣中取出一枚小罐，将一边草茎扎成的茎物探进去一搅。那茎物沾满了透白而粘稠的液体，那是鲸蜡与蓖麻油制成的脂膏，无论腥气或者质地都与精液十分相似。

另有三四个女官围坐在藤丸身边，她们纤细的手腕出奇地有力，染有蔻丹的手指轻轻从藤丸身上单薄宽松的红色绸衣下摆中探了进去。她们不厌其烦地往藤丸的乳首涂上嫣红的胭脂，再用鲜红薄软的舌尖拨动捻弄，将分泌出来的乳汁与胭脂一同卷入口中。

女官们如同蜘蛛般纤长的手腕如同抚摸着珍宝般，在青年修长而温热的皮肤在来回滑动。上级的女官勾起藤丸无力低垂的下巴，朝着他幽幽喷吐出一口令人陶醉的紫烟。

“——”

恐惧、无措与惊慌在那一瞬间都消失了。只剩下能将头脑与思考完全融化的快乐与甘美。

他枕在女官冰凉而柔软的胸脯上，顺从地张开口，自发地叼住了女官握在手中的草茎。藤丸不顾喉底抗议般地干呕，沉迷地吮吸吞咽着粗糙的茎物，油膏的腥味此时都化为甘甜而令人麻痹的甜香。他开始难耐地摇晃腰肢。

更多、更多……

仿佛能够听到他的心声，女官们发生温柔慈爱、机械般的笑声。

“乖孩子、乖孩子——”

跪坐在藤丸左右的女官用鲜红的指尖掐住藤丸的大腿，将它们左右掰开。女官的脖颈在衣领与发髻的衬托下显得惊人的纤细修长，苍白姣好的面容埋入藤丸被分开的大腿之间，涂有暗红唇脂的嘴吞吐吮吸着正在漉漉滴液的阴茎与下面的囊袋，试图汲取更多的魔力。

然而藤丸早已不需要前面的性器而达到高潮，细细的金属管堵在铃口，三道阳文雕刻的金色圆环依次套上，正是英雄王一时兴起赐予的礼物。

又有冰冷细长的手指探进装有膏脂的小罐一搅，浑浊的白色油膏挂满了女官的手指，摸索进温热的黏膜内壁。不停有黏液如同失禁般从通红的后穴里流出，在女官如同白玉般的细腕处积成一滩。

饥饿的后穴被送进另一根早已准备完毕的草茎。女官们那远多于常理的手臂在此刻绰绰有余，一边抽弄着那根器物，一边将柔软的臀瓣分开，露出里面不停吞吐的鲜红嫩肉。细白的脖颈弓起，女官的舌尖温柔地舔弄着被带出的肠肉，将富含魔力的淫液卷入口中。

冰冷温柔的爱抚、与甘美迷醉的紫烟。这一切如同春日的湖水，悄无声息地掩住藤丸的口鼻，想要让他溺毙在其中。

……然而、然而。

在这混乱而冰冷的快感中，会阴处突兀地传来温暖的触碰。

——那是武人的手指。火热，粗糙，有力，与女官们保养得当的柔荑迥然不同。粗粝的指腹在会阴的皮肤摸索滑动，宽大而温暖的手掌似乎能将他腿心所有的皮肤覆盖住。

或许是哪里来的武士，掌心和虎口长着厚厚的竹刀茧，除却温热的触感，手掌已经失去了皮肤应有的柔软和光滑。

食指与无名指轻轻分开了闭合的皮肤，中指缓慢地探入那个不存在于藤丸身上的甬道内。粗粝而宽大的骨节，使进入变得有些困难。被撑开的黏膜泛着隐隐的疼痛。仿佛也感知到了这份疼痛与困难，同样粗粝的拇指指腹抵上了那个穴口上方的某个部位，以相当粗鲁笨拙的动作揉捏着。

“——、——！”

陌生的、然而尖酸到令人恐惧的冲击让藤丸不顾喉中的异物，挣扎般地发出无声的惊呼。他抓挠着地上的寝具，想要从这种全然陌生的刺激中逃离。女官们的手臂如同蛛网和触肢般，瞬间又将他抓捕回去。

随后，藤丸又感受到了有粗重而火烫的吐息喷在唇上，那份热度在女官冰冷的怀抱中格外鲜明。火热的亲吻随之袭来，急切又鲁莽，如同兽类的进食撕咬般，不容猎物有一丝逃离的意图。

炽热的厚舌缠绕追逐着，贪婪地仿佛要将他整个囫囵吞咽下去。在窒息感传来之前，对方的嘴唇便很识趣地离开了。然而火烫的呼吸没有离去，它擦过鬓角，喷在耳后。湿润的触感随即从耳垂传来，尖牙叼住那块软肉的微微刺痛，还有对方下巴稍硬的胡茬，擦过侧颈的皮肤，又麻又痒。

……胡茬？

还未等待藤丸混乱的头脑将这一切理顺，那根埋入身体的手指开始了动作。它如同在寻找着什么一般，在甬道里旋转摸索。这寻找的举措实在是过于熟稔，藤丸隐隐约约意识到它想要找什么。

“……是这里……吧？……？”

耳畔传来模糊不明的低语。粗大的手指毫无预兆地弓起，指腹狠狠抵住那块用于消化转换魔力的腺体，反复地顶弄摩擦。

“——、嗯——！”

藤丸从喉底发出甜腻而沉闷的悲鸣。

这份陌生而可怖的快意，如同利刃般撕裂了女官像是春风吹拂般布施在他身体上、冰冷迷醉的快感。藤丸被禁锢的双腿狂乱地挣动着，如同一尾砧板上的白鱼。

魔术回路在隐隐作痛，几近干涸的魔力再一次被强行抽出。疼痛与甘美彼此糅杂，藤丸在迷乱的挣扎中，奇迹般地挣脱了女官们的禁锢。他几乎是呛咳着吐出口中的草茎，不管不顾地将手探到身下，意图将身体内作乱的那根手指扯出。

然而他触碰到的是自己会阴处光滑粘腻的皮肤，并没有可供手指进出的甬道。

这份认知，瞬间吹散了女官们向他喷吐的、名为忘却的紫烟。

“——立香？”


	2. 共感进行中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……藤丸立香，在线翻车。  
> 遛狗不成被狗咬。

他如同嗫嚅般的呼唤，确实传达到了不远处立香的脑海里。

由于藤丸的清醒，共感的效力开始消减；掺杂着脂粉香气的快感也如同潮退般逐渐衰减；与此相对的，属于立香自身的感官开始回笼。也正因为如此，从身下传来的、异物的存在感，怪异地强烈起来。

这触感实在是过于陌生。立香略显不安地挣扎了下。

她不由得回忆起先前为杀生院补充魔力时的、那种窒息般的体验。

那位拥有魔性的美艳菩萨、雪白的手指柔软又温暖。她环住立香头颅的姿态充满母性的慈爱，丰满的胸脯轻柔地托在立香的侧颈；然而悄然划过腿根的指尖，缓缓没入濡湿的花园里的动作，如同媚药般，足以一点点粉碎立香全部的神智。

杀生院凝视的目光如同对待浑身赤裸、毫无防备的婴儿般温柔，低语的嗓音甘甜柔腻，说话时仿佛能够吐出湿热迷醉的香气。“哎呀，立香的身体里真是柔软，” 魔性的菩萨柔若无骨的食指细致地、如同爱抚珍宝般抚摸每一寸湿润而轻颤的黏膜，“好像要把我的手指吸进去呢。”

立香在那时已经说不出完整的话语了。她的腰身不停颤抖，脚趾与手指紧紧蜷起，她仿佛要将丢人的泣音藏起来一样，将侧脸埋进杀生院的胸口。

名为杀生院祈荒的英灵身上，确实深刻地残留着魔性的兽的特质。她那慢条斯理的抚慰与性爱的掠夺与征服丝毫不相似，然而所带来的、刺激与欢愉似乎能够让立香的神智完全融化。她几乎全程被垂吊在高潮的边缘，一刻都不曾从顶端被松绑解放。

立香事后只要回忆起这场补魔，便会下意识后腰发软。

不愧是指尖的快乐天。

杀生院的手指很柔软，玛修的却很纤细，每次开始时像是害怕弄疼她一样、只会伸入一个指节，谨慎地轻轻转动。紫色的眼睛还时不时、带着点腼腆的羞涩，观察着立香的反应。

立香似乎有时会是某些英灵指尖的猎物，又会莫名其妙地变成了娴熟自信的猎手。面对玛修时，立香往往显得老练又强势。她会坐起身来，轻轻圈住玛修纤细的手腕，鼓励般地让她进来。或是索性往已经拓开、柔软的甬道内探进自己的手指，微微弓起，牵引着对方小心翼翼的指尖，往自己身体的深处送去。玛修便会探过身子，用湿热的舌头认真地舔舐立香的锁骨，随后濡湿而嫣红的唇瓣便会再度向下，以虔诚的态度亲吻立香的乳房。

然而，以藏的、毫无疑问是男性的手指。骨节粗大而突出，粗粝的触感来源于厚重的竹刀茧与细小的伤疤。或许是性格使然，抑或是经验不足，总之尚嫌笨拙与急切的动作，与不知轻重的力道，使得有充血火辣的胀痛在如浪潮般的快感退去后，仍旧残留在黏膜之上。

……、……。

……算了。

立香在心里叹气。

“反应没有那么强烈了啊……”以藏搅动着被温热而紧致的黏膜紧紧咬住的手指，蓄有短须的下巴在立香的鬓边轻蹭，“里边结束了？”

“……嘶！”

立香的身体尚在双重高潮的余韵中，对方指上的粗茧不知轻重地擦过依旧充血的黏膜；她毫无防备地被惊得腰身一跳。

——这位性格暴躁的人斩可以轻而易举地捏碎自己骨骼的手指，如今深埋在自己脆弱的体内……一想到这点，立香全心全意地认定自己是一位勇士。

“……是是是，”立香弓起背往身下探去，企图拉开以藏的手，“也差不多到了进攻的时机，以藏先生你就……唔！”

以藏一把拍开立香探过去的手。英灵宽大的手掌顺着年轻御主大腿的线条，将浅粉色布料推至她被迫弓起的腰际，“别说傻话了……接下来该轮到我才对啊？”

他顺势托起立香左腿的腿弯，将自己的身体强硬地卡进对方的腿间。立香瞬间失去平衡，踉跄着后退，直至她的肩胛骨磕到身后的木墙上。

“不要自顾自安排这种顺序啊！”立香的眉心突突直跳，“至少得出去之后再说……嘶！”

炽热的气息和坚硬的牙齿齐齐撞上了立香的侧颈，以藏吮吸的力道几乎要将那块口中的皮肤撕咬下来一般，火烫勃发的部位在立香的腿根蹭来蹭去，“我才不管嘞……”

以藏松软的刘海因着他的亲吻在立香的后颈拂来拂去，痒得她一个劲想缩脖子。他口齿不清地抱怨着，“……是你自己掀起裙子，那么下流地拿着我的手指自慰……”

他故技重施地用粗糙的指腹揉搓着立香的腿心，不久之前才经历过一次高潮的外阴在他粗鲁急切的翻弄下很快就濡湿起来。

“那时就告诉你了吧……我可不知道接下来会发生什么啊……！”

立香的不应期向来很短，尽管以藏的手活依旧糟糕得让她直想叹息，她的呼吸还是不由得凌乱起来，“谁、谁知道你会突然、想……还是在这种地方……”、早知道还不如和冲田Alter一起过来——立香默默把后半句吞了回去，生怕撩到这只土佐狂犬易燃易炸的神经。

……？

……不对，这身后传来的、微妙的触感……

“等、等下……——！！”

立香猛地发生一声尖细的呻吟，原本只是搭在以藏上臂的手掌痉挛着、倏地掐住掌下紧实的肌肉。

“……你、你怎么了？”以藏表情慌张，“我还什么都没做啊？”

立香急促地喘息着，吐出不成句的话语，“刀柄……”

“硌到你了？”以藏疑惑地看向悬在腰侧的两柄刀，用手指将刀柄稍稍拨远一些。

“……不是你的……呀！”

立香的身体又是一抖，她低垂着头，咬住下唇，声音发颤，“……进来了——好冰……！”

“……喂。”

以藏感到十分不爽，仿佛是那种原本全部归他所有的报酬，被人无故分走一半的烦躁与愤怒。他握住立香低垂的下巴，掰着让立香的脸朝向自己。

立香的双眼湿润得像是下一秒就要哭出来一样，长长的眼睫上全是泪水。她的发丝也被濡湿了，粘在双颊和额上。她的嘴唇也在颤抖，似乎在全力忍耐着。那空茫而涣散的眼神、绝不是落在面前以藏的身上。

——共感，又开始了。

“……混蛋，”以藏以绝对算不上友善温柔的目光瞪视着自己的御主，愤愤地说“……你的对象明明是我才对……”便以饥饿的凶兽进食般的姿态，咬上了立香的唇瓣。他的动作像是要将对方的舌头叼到自己的嘴里咬断一样粗鲁凶狠，尖利的犬齿很快划破了立香的嘴唇，铁锈味在这个凶恶的亲吻中弥漫开。

“……嘶、……够、够了……”

由于持续的窒息与疼痛，立香被强制地从突发的共感中抽离，她的手掌下意识地拎住以藏绑在后脑的马尾，想要把他的头拽开。

“啧，疼疼疼……你松手啊！”

总算被松开的立香嘴唇疼得突突直跳，她咽下一口血腥味浓郁的唾液，说：“……你是狗吗！”

以藏的嘴角还残留点点血渍，像是才进食完毕的凶恶野犬。他咧嘴一笑，露出森白的牙齿，“……怎么，害怕了吗？”他舔了舔嘴角，掐着立香的腰身拉向自己这边，“狗还要肏你了呢。”

立香心里咯噔一声。

她张张口，刚想说些什么——

“——、——！”

立香甫一开口，准备的话语便破碎成甜腻而高昂的呻吟、遏制不住地从喉底逸出。

被一时的疼痛压抑下去的共感再度卷土重来。

“——”

女官们的眼眸是诡异的黑底金瞳，毫无情绪地注视着在嫣红的寝具上无力喘息的藤丸。

“坏孩子、坏孩子——。”她们用冷漠的声音宣告。

上级女官蓝粉色的振袖拂过地面上嫣红的寝具，不知从何处取来一把长刀。那目测有二尺四寸的长刀，与女官纤细的身姿极不相称。朱红色的刀鞘轻轻拍拍藤丸被泪水与唾液浸湿的脸颊。

女官们又发出了机械的笑声。冰冷而柔软的手掌再度抚摸上青年温热颀长的肉体，艳丽的红绳在芊芊玉指之中来回穿梭，以极为繁复的绳结将藤丸的身体束缚起来。

女官们十分敏锐地发现藤丸被改造过的乳首另有玄机，便另取来一段粗绳，环过他的颈椎，在他的胸口交叠，紧紧勒在两点嫣红的乳首上。雪白的食指轻轻拉动粗绳，坚硬的纤维摩擦过微张的乳孔。敏感的乳头上很快就有浓郁的乳汁洇出。女官竞相伸出舌尖去舔弄。

藤丸被束缚得动弹不得，蜷起身体，侧身倒在地面上深红的寝具上。从紧贴地面的耳侧传来极为沉重的脚步声，与甲胄铿锵之声。

黑武士走了过来。非人的身躯几乎与整个房间等高，原本是面部的部位戴着一个深红的般若面具，头上还有一对金黄的魔角。它从女官的掌中取过长刀，那长刀在它的掌中，简直如同玩具般娇小。

艳丽的房间中充斥着女官欢愉的笑声，她们这么说着：“快责罚、责罚他吧——大人——”

女官们的手指齐齐抓住藤丸的大腿与臀瓣，将他被翻弄得如同玫瑰花瓣的后穴炫耀般地露出来。如同精液般浑浊粘稠的膏脂被他的体温融化，顺着臀缝缓缓地流下来，一滴一滴地落在红色的缎面上。

黑武士甲胄包覆的手掌按在藤丸的后腰，藤丸顿时感到一阵冰冷坚硬的触感，以及极具压迫性的重量。

鲛皮交织缠绕、黑白相错的刀柄在软烂嫣红的穴口磨蹭似的打转，戏弄一般的动作完全不像是身后高大魁梧的魔物会做的事。后穴的黏膜难耐般地收缩了几下。

啊啊，藤丸无声地呻吟起来。渗进肠道的膏脂不知添加了什么可疑的成分，后穴深处的黏膜火辣又瘙痒地抽动着，他实在不忍住，晃着腰肢要把身后的刀柄吞进去。黑武士对他自作主张的动作很是容忍，不着痕迹地放轻了后腰的禁锢。

“……再说在模拟装置还能有什么危险……”

“……你只要在我找到你之前，保证自己不被榨干就行了……”

你要是再不来，我可能真的要被生生榨干了、立香——

“啊、啊……好冰……”

也许是情动的后穴异常的火烫，反衬之下常温的刀柄便显得格外冰冷。藤丸呼出粘腻炙热的吐息，努力放松着后穴的肌肉，将男根似的刀柄吃得更深。

“——全部吃进去了呢——”

“——好厉害呀——”

女官们交口称赞着。冰凉的舌尖与指尖、像是潮水般将他的意识吞没。

诸多纤长的手指如同蛛网般将他的臀瓣拉开扣住，指尖如同把玩着小件的摆件，轻轻拨动着横亘会阴的红绳，再从绳与皮肉的缝隙之间探进，去拨弄揉捏根部的双丸。薄软寒冷的舌尖拨弄着乳首与性器上的金环。

肩胛，脊柱沟，脚掌、膝弯、腋下……

吮吸与舔舐的触感无处不在。

……究竟这个小小的、艳红的地狱内，有多少人偶女官呢……

藤丸体内那点转化魔力的腺体生得极浅，过于频繁与冗长的补魔让那点软肉极为敏感。缓慢深入的刀柄只是微微一拧，那本是为了增加握处摩擦、防止打滑的鲛皮花纹便不遗余力地碾过那一块软肉。

“……啊、太、太多了……”

小腹像是被泼上一杯温水般，被湿意与尿意扫过。藤丸挣动着身体，透明而粘稠的体液争先恐后地从肠肉与刀柄的缝隙中涌出。

“……呀、啊……！”

藤丸那被女官们舔弄的水声塞满的听觉中，隐约感知到了一声尖细而高亢的呻吟。甜腻的泣音中饱含惊异、那高亢的音色绝不可能是来源于藤丸自己。

——那便是来源于共感的另一方。

藤丸鲜少听到立香如此情动的呻吟；他的半身在两人的性事中往往显得游刃有余，老神在在，总之是与她娇小的身形不相匹配的强势。

这家伙还会发出这种声音啊……藤丸感到喉咙有股莫名的干渴。

“——”


	3. 女狼蜘蛛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汪汪汪！  
> 狗狗吃neinei！

“……啧。”

以藏十分不满地咋舌。

立香这身行灯袴的用料极好，层层厚实顺滑的衣料在微微弓起的小腹上根本堆不住，只要立香的腰身稍稍一动便会簌簌地、水一般滑落。以藏粗鲁地将立香腰腹上堆积的宽大裙摆向内卷上三折，隔着食指顶进了立香微张的唇间。

“自己叼住、啧，你这衣服真麻烦。”

“……咳、咳咳……”立香不提防地一呛，抗议般地瞪他，可惜湿润的眼神毫无威慑力。

“干嘛，你那眼神……”边说着，以藏又往她的嘴里塞进一根手指。骨节明显的食指与中指隔着层层皮料，寻找立香的舌头一般在已经被衣料塞满的口腔里搅动。

立香不得不微微仰起头。雪白纤细的喉咙微微颤动，她倾尽全力将哀鸣般的呻吟抑在喉底。只剩下沉重而火烫的鼻息，急促地喷在以藏的手背上。衣领上一段被毫无防备地裸露出来的雪色脖颈，由于其主人承受的快感与逗弄，正在脆弱而惹人怜爱地急促起伏颤抖。

刽子手的鼻息变得粗重起来。

他倏地捂住立香的嘴，将她的头猛地按在墙面上，像一头向猎物龇出利齿的狼，一口叼上立香咽喉正中的软骨。

“……唔、呜……”

脊椎和脑后感受到了强烈的冲击，立香呜咽似的哼了一声。

她对自己身体的掌握正在逐渐衰弱，甚至无法果断地判断出存在于此的人类，是在那个娼馆里与非人之物淫戏的藤丸、还是后巷里与幕末的英灵纠缠的立香。

口鼻间是甜腻的熏香，混杂出后巷泥泞的腐臭。舔舐全身的是女官们湿冷柔软的口舌，然而其中以藏粗鲁又炽热的亲吻给予的触感又是何等鲜明；

粗糙的刀柄在身体内反复进出，逐渐被熨帖成肠腔的温度。尖酸与酥麻久久地盘旋在后腰，热潮从后穴的腺体席卷了整个小腹。腰腹的肌肉几近是痉挛着，如同被钉在砧板上的鳗鱼般，扭动挣扎。

这是全然陌生的欢愉。

这是源自并不存在于立香体内的、雄性器官的欢愉。

下腹徘徊肆虐的是，无法宣泄的焦躁与热度，在夹击边的淫弄中升温发酵。不知是哪一方早已意乱情迷到了失禁的地步，立香总感到有漉漉的液体从体内源源不断地涌出。

藤丸平日都带着锁精栓和圆环，除非那些零零总总的饰品被女官们取走，不然……、……难、难道是我……？

立香思绪涣散，空茫而迟钝地猜疑着。她越发觉得在双重情欲的夹击下无意识失禁的那一方正是自己，不由得慌乱地想要伸手探到腿间。

胯间剩余的布料已经被以藏被扒到一边，卷成一缕细细的布条，深深地陷进了大腿根与微微隆起的阴阜之间的缝隙中。立香的指尖先是触到了自己的腿根，皮肤上已经沾满自己流出的黏液。

……不会……吧……？

企图再往下探的手掌却被半途截住。

“你自己倒是玩得很开心啊……？”以藏一把将立香汗湿无力的掌心扣住，胯下隆起兴奋的部位隔着布料，示威般地一下一下顶弄着立香的阴阜。

“……呜……”

几番高潮使得原本应该蜷在花唇的肉蒂红肿勃发，如同小指的指尖般翘出。以藏的袴或是粗制的木棉材质，粗糙硬挺的布料生生地碾过挺立在外的肉蒂。这一点点微不足道的额外刺激，足以让本就在悬崖边缘的立香双腿阵阵发软。

以藏托起她的后腰，将她的身体稍稍抬高。他低着头，仔细端详着立香情动湿透的腿心，“红彤彤的——连尿道口都张开了……立香你好下流啊，我都还没有进去，你都高潮几次了……？”

立香喘息粗重，垂下眼帘。她看着正要拉开腰带的英灵，微卷的长刘海下，那薄薄的嘴唇带着嘲弄般刻薄笑意。

她忍不住口齿不清地小声嘟囔一句：“——”

这家伙、真是站着说话不腰疼……等此事了结，得把这只疯狗绑起来，让他体验五六七八次什么是前列腺高潮才行。不如、索性和谁一起开个赌局让他入套吧——？

立香眯起眼睛。

“你说什么？”以藏似乎对她的腹诽十分敏感，警觉地问。

立香抬抬下巴，示意对方把嘴里的布料取出去。

“我说，人斩老爷——”唇舌总算重获自由的立香一手捞起遍布水渍的衣摆，五指轻轻点着自己裸露在外、汗湿又白皙的小腹，“你可快些吧，这里面可是真等不及了。”

以藏表情一僵，“……你、你还真敢这么说啊！”

“……哈，”立香笑了声，将以藏的头颅拉向自己，掌心下蓬松柔软的头发让人忍不住想要揉几下。被架到臂弯上的小腿，轻轻踢了踢他的后背，“怎么、就你能说骚话吗？”

以藏露出了微妙的表情，“你……果然是个奇怪的家伙啊……””

灼热的尖端在濡湿滑腻的花瓣中蹭了几下，随后便坚定而缓慢地向深处挺进。等待了许久、也空虚了许久的黏膜，欢欣地紧紧缠绕上来，又被毫不留情地挤开。饥饿的甬道咕唧咕唧、像是进食的软体动物，一口一口吞食着火烫的食物。

“……啊、啊……真好……”

立香忍不住发出舒服的低吟。

情动许久的身体快乐地吮吸着以藏的性器，似乎连那青筋虬结的纹理，都被亢奋而敏感的黏膜忠实地传递到脑中。火烫的温度、魄力十足的质感、与不时的犹如脉搏般的跳动——正是鲜活的生命的象征。

在立香意识到眼前的视野被阴影覆盖住的时候，以藏停住了继续深入的动作。

立香不由得抬眼向上方看去。以藏的手掌固定住立香的身体，左手撑在立香耳侧的墙上。前俯的身体、连同那宽大的羽织与衣袖，将立香头上落雨的灰色天空完全遮住。

英灵像是忍耐着什么似的紧闭着眼，犬牙陷进了嘴唇，森白的牙面上有丝丝鲜红色。鬓边有大滴的汗珠不停滑落。颌骨的阴影下，突出的喉结因着吞咽的动作上下滚动。

如同诱惑了一般，立香的喉咙感到一阵干渴。

“——以藏先生？”

听到她的声音，以藏这才睁开眼，喘着粗气向身下看去。

“——？！”

原先还整整齐齐系在腰封里的衣襟被立香拉开，女性柔软而白皙的乳房在敞开的前襟之间，被大大方方地袒露出来，正因为呼吸而微微颤动着。

“你你你你……你在干什么啊？！”

立香盯着英灵在长长的刘海一侧露出的的脸，醉酒般的红晕已经布满了侧边的脸颊。

哎呀呀，真可爱啊。

“人偶的舌头太冷了……”立香托起自己的乳房，柔软丰盈的乳肉从指缝里溢出，“能暖暖它吗，以藏先生？”

话音刚落，立香便清晰地感觉到体内火热的硬块、受到了偌大的刺激般弹动了一下。吮吸其上的肉褶先是一惊，随后便贪婪地寸寸绞紧。

时刻不间断传来冰凉黏膜触感的乳首被炙热的口腔裹挟住了。英灵如同炫耀他的一口利齿般，以咀嚼进食般的动作吮吸撕咬着雪白的乳房。

“……你这家伙，”含混不清、却又咬牙切齿的声音传来，“别以为我能轻易饶过你啊……！”

立香在心底露出得逞的微笑。

“……啊……！”

英灵粗糙而宽大的手掌扯起她的腰身，强硬地掰起她的双腿，抱起她的身体压在墙面上。

被卡到以藏腰侧的双膝没有一丝合拢的可能，立香的身体完全地向对方打开。

这样便无法逃避也无法忍耐了。

以藏的犬齿威吓般叼住立香的乳首，大力地晃动戳刺着她的身体内部。饱满翕开的前端挤开缩成一团的嫩肉，极有目的性地攻向甬道上方，质感格外粗糙的那一块软肉。

“……、……真厉害啊……”立香的双手环住了英灵的脖颈，她直白而坦率地呻吟着，“……又热又硬呢……以藏先生的东西……”

真实施加在立香身上的是、炽热而凶恶的情欲，与共感而来的冰冷缠绵的快感截然不同。后穴不停进出的虚幻的死物，与女穴中反复顶弄的真实的性器，就如同两头在她身体内角斗的野兽，争夺着属于自己的洞穴。

短短的胡茬摩擦着敏感而柔软的乳房，微小的酥痒如同电流般刺激着立香紧绷的神经。

以藏吐出被凶狠地啃咬了半晌的乳首，那里已经充血肿大，如同涂抹了一层胭脂。他粗喘着，咧开的嘴角与鲜红的舌尖，使得他的笑容有狼犬般的凶狠。

立香听着他再不压抑的、甜蜜的喘息，内心里满溢着难以名状的满足之意。

由于长时间的共感而亢奋、却迟迟得不到满足——那样的身体深处、正在隐隐作痛。性器恶狠狠地冲进去，肉环便饕餮般地死咬不放，仿佛想要将自己的猎物永远留住。

“……真是又白又软啊，立香的身子……”以藏喘息着说，将凶恶猛烈的戳刺换为小幅的搅弄。他附下身，在立香的发际小声地说，“……活像城里哪户的大小姐呢……”

“……、……？”

“……害怕吗？”以藏的喘息喷在立香的耳际，引诱般的声音似乎能够她的神智完全融化，“在这种地方……、被我这种人……”

“说不定、……说不定在我爽完之后……”湿热的舌头探进了耳洞，“……就会被我杀掉哦？”

“哈，”立香对他装腔作势般的凶狠之态一笑了之，“倒不如说……”

“……你说什么？”

“……我说，”立香垂下眼睛，指尖抚摸着自己的下腹，确认着体内器物的位置，不轻不重地隔着皮肉揉了几下，“我好像迷上你了。”

“——唔、混、混蛋……！突然之间搞什么……”

以藏被她的突然动作激得后脑勺阵阵发麻，一把擒住她作乱的手腕，报复性地向着更深处的子宫口冲撞起来。

“——、——”

立香膝盖一颤，脚趾用力蜷起，满足地发出一声长吟。

……真好啊。迷醉在英灵赐予的火热情欲中的立香，恍惚地想着。她将以藏的脸拉向自己，对上他同样带有热度的、专注的目光。

她扯开以藏的围巾，几近虔诚地吻上他火烫的侧颈，嘴唇能够感受到皮肤下有力的脉搏。

“……你——！”

或许脖颈正是每一位经验丰富的武者的要害，以藏的呼吸一顿。

矫健的肢体散发着肉欲的色香，立香沉迷地舔吮着他侧颈上的汗珠。

真好啊。你那尚且连接着躯体与头颅的脖颈——

像是寻求庇护，又是像是捕获猎物，立香紧紧环住身前的英灵。身体也亢奋而情热地夹紧以藏抽动的器物，像是情潮交配时的女郎蜘蛛。

在胸口破碎开来，往四肢游走的、强烈的情感和反复叠加的热度，超越了共感，独占了立香自己的五感。她抽泣着，却又忍不住露出笑容，将脸颊伏在以藏的肩上，吐出毫不掩饰肉体上的欢愉的声音。

肉褶在猛烈的进攻下不断痉挛，以藏的囊袋撞击的会阴也在不停颤动。

身体大幅地弓起来。魔力回路在共鸣，纯粹而炽热的情感涌了进来。

……而我、还为你做些什么呢……？

以藏粗鲁地将立香的双膝横向掰得更开，把自己生生抵到御主体内最深的那一圈肉环之上。然而温柔而细碎的亲吻却不停地落在立香的唇边。立香仰着头，过于漫长的性事让她的神智变得恍惚不清，只是在热流注入身体时，发出一声含混的低吟。

魔力在体液的交换中渐渐升幅，五感变得敏锐起来。

在这个距离之下，茶馆二楼房间内的敌人种类与数量可以一目了然。然而英灵并没有开口催促自己的御主，依旧保持着将她抱在双臂上的姿势。

……。

…………。

这是千住的暗娼花街的后巷。

泥泞肮脏和腐臭，在两百年之后的今日也丝毫没有忘记。

雨还在下。

而在绵密如织的雨幕中，深青色的身影将另一个稍小的人影遮挡得严严密密，唯独一小片浅粉的箭羽纹衣袖，在暗沉陈旧的深青衣袖之下，露出一点明亮的颜色来。


End file.
